Precision positioning and gap control between two or more surfaces is of importance in many fields such as semiconductor manufacturing, micrometrology and nanometrology, flexible display manufacturing, inkjet printing, etc, Prior methods and structures for precision positioning and gap control are referred to as aerodynamic floating, which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,119,536 and 8,169,210, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The aerodynamic floating technique can employ the use of a precise gap control apparatus and method for use with surfaces and/or substrates moving relative to a head of the aerodynamically floatable device. The aerodynamic floating head can move in a linear direction (up and down) relative to the surface positioned adjacent to the head to maintain a space between the head and the surface. Pressurized air output by the aerodynamic floating device maintains the space between a measurement electrode and the surface. The surface can rotate or otherwise move relative to the measurement electrode which the space is maintained by the pressurized air.
While aerodynamic floating devices of the above-described design can provide a suitable gap control and measurement solution for many uses, the sensitivity of the apparatus can be negatively affected by an imperfect mechanical surface over which the aerodynamic floating apparatus floats, as well as tilt alignment of the aerodynamic floating device head. An aerodynamically floating device design which has enhanced transient response to disturbances on a moving surface or substrate, better sensitivity to axial and angular motions, and improved response along multiple directions which are highly asymmetric in 3D space than previous aerodynamically floating devices would be desirable.